<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night is For Lovers by YourTearsForMyFears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881732">The Night is For Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourTearsForMyFears/pseuds/YourTearsForMyFears'>YourTearsForMyFears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourTearsForMyFears/pseuds/YourTearsForMyFears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this for a friend and she insisted I post here so here it is! Really short and to the point but I had a lot of fun writing it! Enjoy~~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night is For Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tap. Tap. Tap. You woke up groggily, head spinning in search of where that annoying tapping sound was coming from. A quick glance at your phone told you it was just past midnight. You groaned and threw your blankets back over your head. Tap. Tap. You shot up out of bed again, hellbent on finding the source of the noise. Tap. You stormed to your window and threw open your curtains. Familiar figure greeted you and suddenly your annoyance diminished. There outside in the grass stood your best friend in all his glory. He was muttering to himself with a handful of what you could only assume to be rocks he was ready to chuck up to your two-story window. You opened your window and rested your head in your hands, clearing your throat to grab his attention. His eyes darted up at the sound and his face lit up with genuine joy, a look that sent your heart in a frenzy.</p><p>“You know you could have called me,” you whispered.</p><p>“I forgot my phone at home,” he answered sheepishly.</p><p>It was an answer you were fully expecting. Bokuto always had been a little disorganized, a fact that you found kind of endearing. You smiled and shook your head at him. </p><p>“Let’s go somewhere, I can’t sleep,” he said, a small pout on his face.</p><p>“Well I was sleeping just fine until someone decided to bombard me with rocks,” you shot back. </p><p>He smiled up at you, fully aware that you were joking. He knew you like the back of his hand. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and clasped his hands.</p><p>“Please y/n I’m begging you! I promise I’ll never annoy you again as long as I live! Cross my heart and hope to die!” he proclaimed dramatically.</p><p>You couldn’t help but laugh at his antics, already slipping on some shoes in preparation to go down to him. You gestured for him to move as you prepared to sneak through your window. These late night meetings were nothing new and you had your escape route down to a T. With some practiced movements you climbed slowly down from your window to a small ledge. From there it was a small drop and then you were free. Bokuto always got nervous when you did this and he always hovered, ready to catch you.</p><p>You hopped off the ledge with ease and rejoiced silently when your feet met solid ground. You looked up at Bokuto with a prideful smile as you made your way towards him. Now that you were close enough you were able to see him properly. His hair was down tonight and the silver in his hair shone in the moonlight. His eyes were like pools of molten gold as he looked at you. You could see the joy that resided in his eyes, along with a certain fondness and something else you couldn’t quite figure out.<br/>
He pulled you in for a hug when you reached him. You fell into it, your face buried in his chest and arms wrapped around his back. It always amazed you how tall he was when he hugged you like this. You felt him rest his chin on the top of your head before he proceeded to squeeze you and lift you up, twirling you in the process. You squealed in delight as he laughed. Eventually, he let you back on your feet and rearranged it so your arm was around his waist while his arm was around your shoulder. There was a familiarity in the way you walked together, both perfectly in step. The thought sent warmth to your chest. He felt like home.</p><p>He led you to where your bike was on your porch before going to retrieve his. Alone now, you shivered in the dark. The sea breeze was chilly, especially at this time of night. You kicked yourself mentally for not bringing a jacket and contemplated going back to grab one when suddenly you were swaddled in warmth. Bokuto was wrapping the jacket he had on earlier around you.</p><p>“I’m supposed to be the forgetful one and yet here I am, prepared with a jacket while you aren’t,” he teased as he coaxed you into slipping your arms through the sleeves.</p><p>“What about you though? That flannel isn’t going to keep you as warm without the jacket over it,” you argued lightly.</p><p>“Oh please y/n, I don’t even get cold. I was practically overheating in that! I only really brought it for you anyway,” he said sheepishly, his arm reaching back to rub the back of his neck.</p><p>Your face flushed at his words. This was new in your dynamic. While Bokuto was always kind and caring towards you, he’d never been this attentive. Usually it was you who looked after him, not the other way around.</p><p>“It looks like the jacket was a good idea, your face is flushed. Are you feeling sick right now?” he said with concern saturating his voice. He reached a hand up to cradle your face as he checked to see if you were running a fever.</p><p>“Oh no I think I’m alright, just a little cold I guess,” you reassured him. Your heart was pounding out of your chest as you looked up at him.</p><p>“Well alright then. Just let me know if you don’t feel good later and I’ll bring you right back home,” he murmured quietly. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked at you. He kept his hand on your face another beat before gently running his thumb across your cheek and letting go. There was the look in his eyes again. The one you couldn’t quite decipher. It sent a thrill up your spine.</p><p>He turned back to his bike and you hopped onto yours. You assumed you were going on the same route you two always go on. Bokuto always loved to ride down to the seashore on nights when he couldn’t sleep. Something about the waves always lulled him to sleep, and you guys have spent a handful of nights dozing in the sand until the sunrise woke you both up.</p><p>“Same route, just follow me!” Bokuto said excitedly. His energy levels seemed to have gone up and you could practically see his inner child bouncing off the walls.</p><p>You both started pedaling, picking up speed side by side down the street towards the familiar beach where you had both grown up together. The wind in your hair was exhilarating and you couldn’t help but laugh with your best friend. Bokuto began to speed up, singing a familiar song at the top of his lungs and presumably waking up everyone in the house you passed by. You shrieked with laughter as you both sped down a steep hill, body rushing with adrenaline. Somewhere in the back of your head you wished you could be in this moment forever. The scenery zipped passed your peripherals and the moon illuminated your path. You saw Bokuto slightly ahead of you, his head turning to look at you with a challenging grin. This egged you on and you pedalled faster. You could see the end of the road ahead of you and it was a race to get to the end. You leaned forward, determined to overtake him. You let out another peal of laughter as you approached the end quickly, beating him by a hair. You jumped off your bike and hopped up in celebration, still giggling all the while. </p><p>What you didn’t notice during your celebration was the way your best friend was looking at you. He watched with love in his heart as you danced around in joy. You sparked something in his heart years ago, something he tried desperately to keep down in order to maintain some sense of normalcy and keep you in his life. But recently it’s been harder to keep it buried deep. He couldn’t help himself from brushing against you “accidentally”. He found himself using any excuse to touch you, whether it be brushing your hair out of your face or grabbing your hand to keep you from getting lost in a crowd. All he wanted was to have you forever. You felt like home. He knew he had to face it sooner or later so he brought you here, to your shared spot. He snapped out of his reverie when he realized you had been calling his name.</p><p>“Come on space cadet,” you teased, “let’s ditch the bikes here and head down to the shore.”</p><p>You both left your bikes hidden behind a bush before making your way towards the sand. You kicked off your shoes so you could walk easier in the sand and Bokuto followed suit. The ocean was black, only reflecting back the light from the moon. The seabreeze caressed you gently and you held Bokuto’s jacket closer to your body. It smelled like him, a hint of old spice, clean laundry, and something that could only be described as “Bokuto”. Finally you found a spot you liked and you plopped down, reaching a hand up to drag Bokuto down with you. </p><p>A comfortable silence fell upon you guys as you watched the push and pull of the waves. The crashing sound was soothing and familiar. You felt Bokuto pull you towards him and you leaned in to rest your head on his shoulder. You sat together watching the waves for a while. Something about tonight felt different, like it was a turning point. The warmth in your chest spread throughout your body and your heart was beating in anticipation.</p><p>You felt Bokuto fidget a few times before you sat up and looked at him questioningly. He met your gaze and you saw the same look a third time. This time though, it was readable. Your breath caught in your throat as you realized what was happening.</p><p>He leaned in slightly and whispered your name softly like a prayer before bringing his hand to your cheek. He waited a second, giving you time to back out in case this wasn’t something you wanted. The gesture sent sparks to your heart and you leaned in closer. With one last glance to your lips, he finally made contact. He kissed you gently, but enthusiastically. His lips were slightly chapped but soft as they moved against yours. He pulled you closer and deepened the kiss as you placed your hand over his. He kissed you once, twice, a third time before pulling away slightly to look at you. There in his eyes you saw the look that could only be described as love and adoration. You smiled at him and laughed softly as you rested your foreheads against each other.</p><p>“You’ve been my best friend forever. I didn’t want to ruin anything but I can’t help it anymore. I love you, y/n,” he confessed softly. You could hear a hint of fear  lingering on his words, as if he was afraid you’d reject him still.<br/>
You pulled him in for another kiss before pulling back again.</p><p>“I love you too, Bokuto,” you admitted shyly.</p><p>	You couldn’t get anything else out before he leaned again. His hand tangled itself in your hair as he held you to him. He kissed you reverently, like he was worshipping a divine being. </p><p>It was there in the moonlight that you confessed your love to each other again and again. As the night gave way to day, you both stepped into a new beginning, united and finally together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>